fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin
The Avatar (マイユニット Mai yunitto, My Unit in the Japanese version), default name Robin (ルフレ Rufure in the Japanese version and Daraen in the Spanish, German, and French versions), is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and the other main protagonist of the game; their identity is crafted by the player. In the English version, the male Avatar's voices are provided by David Vincent, Brandon Karrer and Chris Smith, while the female voice options are provided by Michelle Ruff and Wendee Lee. Profile Prelude In the original timeline, after the Avatar and Chrom defeat Validar at the Dragon's Table, the Avatar becomes possessed by Grima, and kills Chrom. The Avatar fully accepts their role as the Fell Dragon's vessel and proceeds to destroy the world. When Lucina attempts to escape to the past, Grima follows her to the past in the future Avatar's body. Upon returning to the present, Grima tried to fill the present Avatar with his memories, however the Avatar's Heart of Grima was not strong enough to retain the memories, resulting in the Avatar's amnesia. However, the Avatar is occasionally flashed with his future version's memories from time to time, resulting in migraines. Ylisse-Plegia War At the beginning of the game, the Avatar is lying unconscious on the roadside, when they are rescued by Chrom's Shepherds. Despite losing their memory, the Avatar has great knowledge of fighting battles and serves as the vigilantes' tactician. Leading Chrom and the Shepherds through a long campaign to protect Ylisse from the Plegian nation, the Avatar becomes Chrom's trusted advisor for war and ultimately leads to Chrom's victory over Gangrel. Conquest of Valm Two years after Gangrel's defeat, Valm intends to invade Ylisse. Chrom and the Avatar decide to talk to the new king of Plegia who is none other than Validar, whom was slain in Emmeryn's assassination attempt. Validar also introduces his hierophant, who looks exactly like the Avatar, and even introduces themselves by the same name. Nevertheless, Validar gives Chrom and the Avatar the necessary provisions to go to war. Later that night, a voice calls to the Avatar. Validar appears and reveals that the Avatar is his child, but flees once Chrom appears. The Avatar shakes off this event and travels across Valm to stop Walhart. Occasionally the Avatar is stricken with migraines, but they ignore these headaches and focuses on their goal. After a long campaign, the Avatar leads Chrom's army to victory over Walhart and the Valmese forces. Fate of the World After taking down Walhart, Chrom and the Avatar receive news that Validar is going to give them the final gemstone for the Fire Emblem, but Validar betrays Chrom and tries to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom. The Avatar, Chrom, and Lucina attempt to flee the castle, but right when they are about to escape, Validar warps in and attacks Chrom. Validar orders the Avatar to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom, which they do against their will, and gives it to Validar, who disappears after taking the Emblem. Later, Lucina decides to talk to the Avatar privately. After watching Validar control the Avatar, she deduces that the Avatar killed Chrom against their will. Lucina reluctantly decides to kill the Avatar to prevent this from happening. However, just as she is about to do this, Chrom stops her and tells her to trust in the bonds of the army, which she complies. Alternatively, if Lucina is married to the male Avatar, regardless of his choice, she will not go through with it after he tells her to find someone to keep her happy when he's gone. Or if the Avatar is her mother, Lucina is conflicted and cannot bring herself to kill her own mother. The Avatar tells Chrom that if they are controlled yet again, Chrom must kill them before they kill anyone else, which Chrom reluctantly agrees to. Upon reaching Validar at The Dragon's Table, Validar reveals that the Avatar was born to be the vessel for the Fell Dragon Grima because the Avatar possesses the Heart of Grima. The Avatar bears the mark of Grima on their right hand, a symbol of their role as Grima's vessel. However the Avatar's mother, a former member of the cult, the Grimleal, smuggled themselves out of Plegia and raised the Avatar away from Validar and the cult for the safety of her child. After defeating Validar, it appears that the Avatar is "possessed" by Grima yet again and "kills" Chrom. However this is a ruse, revealing that due to a Premonition, they knew what was going to happen, so they prepared countermeasures to prevent this. The Avatar also did not really kill Chrom, but managed to pull back their power to prevent damage. The duo proceeds to take down Validar. After the battle a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance of the Avatar. They explain that they are the future version of the Avatar where Lucina came from. The Avatar refuses to become Grima's vessel, but Grima decides that it is not necessary, since he can perform the ritual again in his current body and proceeds to awaken his dragon-god form. As Chrom and Lucina flee the building, the Avatar quickly seizes the Emblem themselves from Validar's corpse. With the Emblem in hand, they depart to Mount Prism in order for Chrom to complete the Awakening Ritual to finish off Grima once and for all. Chrom completes the trial and unlocks the true power of the Falchion. Naga speaks to Chrom and the Avatar. She tells them that if Chrom deals the finishing blow to Grima, he will not be killed, but be put back into a deep slumber. However, if Grima "destroys himself," he can be fully destroyed. Naga points them to Origin Peak to meet Grima. Upon arriving at the peak, the Avatar realizes that if they were to slay the dragon, Grima would die. However, Naga warns them that if they do that, they will perish, too, since their heart is connected with Grima. Chrom refuses to let the Avatar sacrifice themselves, but the Avatar still considers going through it. Chrom's army gets onto Grima's back, but are instantly struck by a spell that severely weakens the army. Grima gives the Avatar the choice to take the power of Grima or perish. Regardless of their choice, Grima pulls the Avatar into a dark void and tells them after merging that he will kill Chrom's army and severely weakens the Avatar. Out of ideas and hope, the Avatar lies in despair. However, a sound pierces the darkness: the voices of Chrom's army, telling the to stand back up and fight. The Avatar breaks free from the void and Naga fully heals the army to proceed to face Grima. Two endings will occur based on the Avatar's choice: slay Grima with their own hand or let Chrom finish Grima. If the Avatar lets Chrom finish Grima, Grima goes back into a deep slumber, only to awaken at a later time in the distant future. The Avatar feels guilty whether they should have sacrificed themselves, but Chrom denies it by saying that everyone agreed with the Avatar's choice. In the end, with Grima asleep, the world is safe for the time being. Chrom assures the Avatar that they belong to them, not to Grima and that their future descendants will be able to seal Grima, just like they did. The Avatar still feels guilty, but their family, if they are married, will reassure them of their choice. If the Avatar decides to slay Grima, after killing Grima, the Avatar's body begins to disappear. The Avatar shares their last words to Chrom about their friends and comrades, thanking them for their time together. Everyone is saddened by the Avatar's sacrifice, but Chrom gives them hope by saying that the Avatar is not dead and will return, as Naga told them that the Avatar can return if their bonds and beliefs are strong enough. Chrom and Lissa decide to look for the Avatar while the others continue to rebuild their countries and wait for the Avatar's return. In the epilogue, the Avatar is back in the same grass field where they were found asleep by Chrom and Lissa. As Chrom helps the Avatar get up to their feet, the Mark of Grima no longer appears on their hand. Chrom welcomes the Avatar back by saying that their ordeal is now over. For many years afterwards, many historians, poets, and bards did their best to recount the Avatar's deeds, though the Avatar's history and personality was generally inconsistent in these stories. If the Avatar is married though, the only thing shared among these stories is the Avatar's love for their spouse. DLC At the end of each Xenologue involving the Einherjar, one of the Heroes of legend will speak to the Avatar, asking questions about them before joining Chrom's army. At the end of Xenologue 1: Champions of Yore 1, Marth will ask the Avatar if they have heard of him before. Marth will be reminded of a certain someone who became his lifelong friend during his conversation with the Avatar. Feeling a special connection between the Avatar and himself, Marth asks to join their army and promises to take them to Altea to meet all of his comrades one day. At the end of Xenologue 5: Lost Bloodlines 2, the Avatar will ask Alm about his Dread Fighter garb and explains their ruthless nature in his world. He asks the avatar if they have compassion for their enemies. If they answer "yes", Alm will be a little surprised and hopes one day he can see the world like them. If they answer "no", he agrees saying that it is impossible not to fight your enemies when they have wronged you. Noting how easy he feels to talk to them, Alm asks to join the army, willing to aid Chrom's cause. At the end of Xenologue 8: Smash Brethren 2, Eirika will initially become flustered when her intentions of joining the army is misinterpreted as a marriage proposal by the Avatar due to her Bride outfit. Eirika will tell her of a story of a friend who sought her help, yet was not the same person she once knew. She asks the Avatar if they would still trust such a person even if everyone would advise against this. At the end of the conversation, Eirika will be happy to have met the Avatar and joins the army, promising one day to bring them to Grado to meet Ephraim and everyone there. At the end of Xenologue 9: Smash Brethren 3, Lyn thinks that Avatar is the Tactician from her previous adventures. After learning of the Avatar's amnesia, she asks if they have any memories of their time together. If the player answers "no," Lyn will express slight disappointment but will request to join anyway to see for herself. If the player answers "yes," then she will join, saying she is happy that they have been reunited. In-Game Base Stats | Tactician |1 |19* |6* |5* |5* |6* |4* |6* |4* |5 | Veteran | Sword - E (+5) Tome - E (+5) | Thunder Bronze Sword |} Dependent on the best and worst stats picked when creating the Avatar. *Health picked as best/worst stat: +5/-3 *Luck picked as best/worst stat: +4/-2 *All other stats picked as best/worst stat: +2/-1 Growth Rates |80*% |55*% |50*% |50*% |50*% |55*% |40*% |30*% |} Dependent on the best and worst stats picked when creating the Avatar. Max Stat Modifiers The Avatar's max stat modifiers depends upon their selection of what the player chose as their asset and flaw stats. The stat chosen as their asset will boost that stat and several others. The stat chosen as their flaw will drop that stat's max stat cap along with several others. HP will not have a higher or lower cap if that is their asset of flaw. HP | +1/-1 | +1/-1 | 0 | 0 | +2/-1 | +2/-1 | +2/-1 |} Strength | +4/-3 | 0 | +2/-1 | 0 | 0 | +2/-1 | 0 |} Magic | 0 | +4/-3 | 0 | +2/-1 | 0 | +2/-1 | 0 |} Skill | +2/-1 | 0 | +4/-3 | 0 | 0 | +2/-1 | 0 |} Speed | 0 | 0 | +2/-1 | +4/-3 | +2/-1 | 0 | 0 |} Luck | +2/-1 | +2/-1 | 0 | 0 | +4/-3 | 0 | 0 |} Defense | 0 | 0 | 0 | 0 | +2/-1 | +4/-3 | +2/-1 |} Resistance | 0 | +2/-1 | 0 | +2/-1 | 0 | 0 | +4/-3 |} Support The Avatar is unique, as he/she can support with every character in the game, including characters like Aversa or Walhart who cannot form any other supports with other characters. The Avatar can also marry (S-Support) with any opposite gender character, including characters that cannot marry other characters and children characters (except Morgan). Female Avatars can be Lucina's potential mother. Male Avatars can be the potential father of all other children. Regardless of gender, a married Avatar will produce Morgan, whose gender is opposite of the Avatar's. Class Sets All Avatars *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Male Avatars *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Female Avatars *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class The Avatar, like Chrom, is one of the most important characters, and falling in battle results in a game over. However, unlike Chrom, the Avatar is not mandatory for all chapter battles. As a Tactician, it is reinforced that the Avatar be in a Pair Up at all times due to Veteran, which will result in quicker level ups. The Avatar is a tricky unit to figure how they will perform since every player will choose a unique combination of strength and flaw stats, though with ample battle training, they become a very capable unit. As a Grandmaster, the Avatar becomes much stronger and a much more formidable unit, and should be their base class. They gain the ability to use Ignis, which is an extremely useful occult skill because of the Avatar's modest Strength and Magic caps of around 40 for each. The Avatar also has the best Rally skill, Rally Spectrum, making them a very capable unit for Rally/defensive play. Reclassing The Avatar has the ability to reclass into all classes that their gender permits, allowing players to explore different classes and potentially leave their Avatar outside of their Tactician class. With their wide class pool, this also means that they can learn a huge variety of skills to suit the players play style. With this, the Avatar can make a completely unique build of skills for certain classes that no other unit in the game can achieve, except for SpotPass and DLC characters. Inheritance The Avatar will give Morgan and their other children the ability to change into all gender permitting classes, giving those other children a wider class pool to gain skills, effectively making them a second Morgan. It is recommended that Female Avatars pass down Galeforce to Morgan because of the skill's extreme usefulness for map clearing, and for its exclusiveness to females. Male Avatars should pass down Despoil, Wrath or Gamble to their daughters, due to the exclusiveness to males and depending on the player's preferences. Counter can be considered as well, but it will lose its usefulness once his daughter's stat caps max out. Quotes Event Tile Quotes Male Avatar *"What's this? Hmm... Perhaps we could use it..." (Item) *"I reviewed some historical battle texts. One can glean many tactics from the past." (Exp) *"All right! I managed to sneak some practice in." (Weapon Exp) Female Avatar *"What's this? Hmm... Don't mind if I do..." (Item) *"I studied up on some practical combat strategies. No one will die on my watch!" (Exp) *"All right! I managed to sneak some practice in." (Weapon Exp) Relationship Event Tile Quotes (Male Avatar) Asking - Married *"(Name), promise you won’t leave me. Promise you’ll stay safe." (promise) *"You seem...different, (name). You look even more lovely than ever." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). I’m lucky to have you by my side." (love) *"(Name), what’s that sticking out of your pocket?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I’ll stay safe if you promise to do the same. I want to grow old together." (promise) *"Really? Well, thank you. You look quite breathtaking yourself." (compliment) *"You’re embarassing me! But... I love you, too." (love) *"Oh no! You saw it? ...Well, it’s a gift. I was hoping to surprise you." (gift) Asking - Child *"(Name), let’s train together. I want to see how you adapt to my strategies." (train) *"Are you all right, (name)? You’ve been working yourself silly recently." (concern) *"(Name), is there anything you need? Why not let your father get it for you?" (gift) *"(Name), are you comfortable talking about the future? I’d like to know more." (story) Replying - Child *"Anytime you want. But don’t think you’re going to outwit your father!" (train) *"You can see right through your father, (name). But don’t worry, I’ll be fine." (concern) *"Thank you. That’s kind of you. How about a book detailing battle strategies?" (gift) *"I lived a checkered life, it seems. And that’s just the part of it I remember. I’m not entirely sure what sort of person I was before meeting Chrom. But what I do know, I’d like to share with you. Let’s sit down tonight and talk more." (story) Relationship Event Tile Quotes (Female Avatar) Asking *"You seem to be in a good mood. Did someone tell a funny joke?" (happy) *"What do you dream about?" (dreams) *"I was going to ask: How do you pass time when we're not fighting?" (free time) *"Would you be interested in fighting by my side in the coming battle?" (team up) Replying *"I dream of being a great tactician. That's why I study whatever I can get my hands on." (dreams) *"Certainly! I'll devise some strategies and drop by later." (team up) *"I retire to my tent and work out new strategies. Or take walks when I'm down." (free time) Asking - Married *"(Name), promise you won’t leave me. Promise you’ll stay safe." (promise) *"You seem...different, (Name). You look even more handsome as always!" (compliment) *"I love you, (Name). I’m lucky to have you by my side." (love) *"(Name), what's that sticking out of your pocket?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I’ll stay safe if you promise to do the same. I want to grow old together." (promise) *"Really? Well, thank you. You look quite dashing yourself!" (compliment) *"Stop it! You're making me blush! ...But I love you, too." (love) *"Oh no! You saw it? ...Well, it's a gift. I was hoping to surprise you." (gift) Level Up Quotes *"Wow...Sometimes I surprise even myself!"' (6+ stats up) *"Now that's what I call progress!" (4-5 stats up) *"I can tell I've gotten stronger." (2-3 stats up) *"Hmm, I don't feel very different..." (0-1 stat up) *"Maybe I should acquire new skills..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Time to start building up some experience." Armory *"Hmm, what to buy..." (Buying) *"Hmm, what to sell..." (Selling) *"Hmm, which weapon..." (Forging) Battle Quotes Dual Support *"We can do it." *"Stay calm." *"Let's do it." *"You're all right!" *"Look out!" *"Ready?" *"I'll cover you!" *"Let's go." Dual Strike *"Over here!" *"My turn!" *"Come on!" *"Gotcha!" *"Wrong move." Support Block *"Predictable!" *"Back off!" Critical *"Here's how it's done!" *"You're finished!" *"Time to tip the scale!" *"Checkmate!" Defeated Enemy *"Right." *"Yes!" *"There!" *"That's it." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Nicely done." *"Now that's strategy!" Death Quote Etymology In Hindu Mythology, an Avatar is a terrestrial manifestation of a deity. The term is commonly used to refer to an entity that represents the player in a video game. The default name for the Avatar, Robin, can mean bright, famous, smart. This may refer to his/her gift for strategy. It is a gender-neutral name, likely chosen because the Avatar's gender is dictated by the player. Trivia *The Avatar's default name, Robin, is also the name of a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden. *The battle animations for most of the Outrealm characters are created from the Avatar customization parts. *In the Japanese Version, the Avatar had the option to have no voice at all. In game dialogue involving the Avatar was highlighted with punctuation marks. This was removed in the English version. *The Avatar placed 2nd in the female and 3rd in the male category for the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Polls in Japan. *The sleeves of the Avatar's Tactician and Grandmaster outfits have eyes that resemble those found on the Mark of Grima, further hinting at their connection. Gallery File:My Unit (Portrait 2 - Kakusei).jpg|The 2nd Avatar Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 3 - Kakusei).jpg|The 3rd Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 4 - Kakusei).jpg|The 4th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 5 - Kakusei).jpg|The 5th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 6 - Kakusei).jpg|The 6th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 7 - Kakusei).jpg|The 7th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 8 - Kakusei).jpg|The 8th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:My Unit (Portrait 9 - Kakusei).jpg|The 9th Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website. File:Kakusei-interlude.jpg|Grima killing Chrom in the Avatar's body. File:myunit fate.jpg|The Avatar's fate. File:Avatar-Lucina-Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Avatar and Lucina. File:Male Grandmaster.jpg|Male Avatar Grandmaster concept art File:Avatar Grandmaster.jpg|Female Avatar Grandmaster concept art File:Avatar - Robin Grandmaster FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of the Avatar as a Grandmaster. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters